


Accidentally I Do

by laniew1



Category: Jonas Brothers, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-29
Updated: 2009-08-29
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laniew1/pseuds/laniew1
Summary: “I got married to Mike Carden,” Kevin says.“I asked you, like four times, if you were sure,” Nick says.





	1. Chapter 1

**Accidentally I Do**

 

 

Kevin hates Vegas. Hates the shiny lights and the noise and all the people.

Everyone knows this, just like everyone knows _why_ he hates Vegas, and it’s not because of the shiny lights and the noise and the people.

It’s because of one time, when he was sitting in a chair and she was sitting across from him and she had tears streaking down her face and he had no clue what was going on.

“I’m sorry,” she’d said, over and over again. He hadn’t even realized what she was apologizing for until he realized that she’d taken her ring off and was closing his fingers around it.

“What?” he’d asked, because he hadn’t understood, he still doesn’t.

“I can’t,” she’d said. She’d stood and leaned down, kissed his cheek and left him sitting there with the remnants of the dreams that he’d thought just within his reach and a ring that was turning cold.

There was a song there somewhere but not one that he was willing to write.

So he hates Vegas.

But Joe is going through a ‘crisis’. That was what he’d said on the phone, “I’m going through a ‘crisis’ can you go make sure that Nick doesn’t marry Miley.”

He wouldn’t tell him what the ‘crisis’ was and he hopes that Joe isn’t planning his meltdown at the same time that they’re expecting Nick to have his.

He can’t be in two places at once; he could have sent Frankie to Joe but Joe wouldn’t tell him where he was.

So he’s sitting with Nick in a bar in a casino and there’s a bunch of bands surrounding them because apparently there’s some sort of reunion going on? Kevin isn’t sure, he just knows that he’s sticking to Nick like glue until Nick’s 21st birthday is over with and he’s still single.

Nick’s been threatening to marry Miley when he turns 21 since he was 17. Kevin’s given up trying to get Nick to explain it, because they’re not even dating half the time, and the other half they’re barely speaking.

“You don’t have to stay with me the whole time,” Nick says and Kevin doesn’t roll his eyes at him because Nick knows, that yes, he does.

“Miley’s not even in town,” Nick says.

“Yet,” Kevin mutters. He just knows that he’s going to leave Nick alone and Miley’s going to figure out a way to teleport herself in, it’s the sort of luck he has when it comes to these types of things.

“I can’t believe Joe is going to miss my birthday,” Nick pouts at his soda.

“He’s having a ‘crisis’,” Kevin hopes that the quotes are evident.

“What right does he have to have a crisis when I’m turning 21? We’re supposed to be, you know, having fun,” Nick stabs the little cocktail straw through the lime in his cup, when Kevin looks at him he looks viciously amused at his handiwork. “I’m not having fun Kevin.”

“Maybe you need a drink then,” comes a voice from behind them. When they turn the guy looks vaguely familiar, like Kevin’s maybe seen him before but can’t quite place him.

It’ll come to him, it always does.

“He’s not 21,” Kevin says, he narrows his eyes and attempts to look stern and disapproving at the guy, Joe’s better at it but Joe’s not here, the guy behind _him_ snorts so Kevin isn’t sure if he managed to pull it off.

“I’ll be 21 in like 36 minutes,” Nick says, he’s beaming at the guy. “You’re William Beckett.”

The guy, William, beams back. Just like that Kevin places the name with the face with the band that it’s associated with.

“You’ve heard of me, wonderful, then we’re no longer strangers and you can come sit with us and in 35 minutes I’ll buy you your first alcoholic beverage,” William says. He latches onto Nick’s wrist and pulls him off his stool. Nick goes willingly.

“Now wait a minute,” Kevin starts. William tugs on his wrist with his other hand, pulling him to his feet as well.

“You, on the other hand, I’ll buy an alcoholic beverage for now. Because you look like you need to unwind.”

“Kevin doesn’t like Vegas,” Nick says in a low conversational tone.

“Nick,” Kevin says warningly.

“What’s not to like, it’s bright and fun, Mike will you be so kind…” William says, he throws arms over both of their shoulders.

“His girlfriend broke up with him here,” Nick says.

“ _Nick_!”

“Then you _definitely_ need a drink,” William says, he makes a head gesture at Mike and he disappears. Kevin assumes it’s to get drinks, but he could have needed to use the bathroom and the head gesture could have been completely irrelevant.

The table that William is leading them to is full of bright happy people.

Kevin knows these people in theory, he’s seen them at award shows and their pictures are in Rolling Stone and their ilk, so it’s _almost_ like knowing them.

“William you brought us Jonas Brothers,” Brendon Urie says, he’s smiling and is twirling an orange cocktail drink umbrella between his fingers. “Except you seem to be missing one.”

“They were the only two the hotel had, and they’re not for you Brendon,” William says, Kevin looks at him and he’s doing something weird with his eyebrows that smoothes away when he notices Kevin watching him.

When he looks back Brendon looks like he knows a secret and there’s some rearranging going on, when everyone settles into their new places William pushes Nick into an empty space, sliding in beside him and tugging Kevin in next to him. “You’ll have to excuse Brendon; theoretically his band is performing a reunion concert tomorrow if everyone shows up and he’s a little giddy with excitement.”

“It could also just be the alcohol,” Spencer Smith mutters.

“Spencer is a little upset because not everyone’s here yet.”

“You can’t be mad at Ryan about this, his flight got _cancelled_ , Spencer, he didn’t have any control over that,” Brendon says.

“Except he could have flown in with us yesterday and _didn’t_.”

A drink appears before Kevin as he listens to them bicker back and forth over whether or not Ryan Ross can apparently control planes and weather with his mind. That would be an awesome super power.

Jon Walker eventually makes Spencer switch seats with him, puts his arms over both their shoulders and tugs them in close so he whisper secrets to them.

“My drink is purple,” Kevin says once he looks down at it, it’s a _really_ amazing shade; he’d _totally_ wear a shirt if it were that color.

“It was either that or the pink one,” Mike says. “You don’t strike me as needing the pink one just yet.”

He shoves drinks down the table and William grins at him.

“Thank you Michael,” he puts a drink in front of Nick but slaps his hands away when Nick goes to reach for it. “That’s for 26 minutes from now young man; you can drink my water until then.”

Kevin grins but hides it by taking a sip of his pretty purple drink.

 

******************************************************************************

 

His phone is yelling at him and he’s evidently fallen asleep right next to a heater, or a furnace.

Or the bed is on fire.

He reaches up to pull a pillow over his head because he’s pretty sure that if the bed were on fire someone would totally come get him and make him leave.

The furnace makes a groaning noise and he realizes that there is a. hand. on. his. hip.

His very much not wearing any clothes, touching bare skin hip.

His eyes fly open and he can see his phone sitting on the night stand next to the bed.

“Um,” he says.

“If you’re not going to answer that then turn the fucking thing off,” the furnace says. He recognizes the voice and decides that this cannot _possibly_ be happening.

He’s dreaming, or having a nightmare.

‘ _You are naked_ ,’ his brain is sing-songing at him.

He reaches for his phone.

“Um,” he says.

“What the _hell_ , Kevin? When I told you to go make sure that Nick didn’t marry Miley in a fit of insanity, _I didn’t mean that you should get married in his place_ ,” Joe is on the other end, he sounds very mad and the yelling is making his head hurt.

“Joe?”

“You don’t even _know_ him, what on _earth_ made you think that this was a bright idea?!? I expect this kind of behavior from Nick, but not from you!!”

“Joe, you’re not making any sense and could you please stop yelling, you’re making my head hurt,” Kevin says, he rubs at his eyes and wishes very hard for aspirin and a glass of water to appear on the nightstand.

They don’t.

“I’m. Making. Your. Head. Hurt?!” Joe screeches. “Do you know how many phone calls I’ve had to deal with this morning?! _Our parents_ want to know if I knew about this and why they’re finding out about it from CNN’s fucking Twitter account instead of, I don’t know, _you_! Our label wants to know how you met so they can do a ‘respect their privacy’ statement and spin control.”

“You’re screeching now,” Kevin says, he pulls the edge of the blanket up over his head, he tries to ignore the fact that the hand on his hip is pulling him up tight against another equally naked body.

Because this isn’t happening. Though Joe screeching in his ear is making it _seem_ pretty real.

“William Beckett posted on his Twitter account this morning at 2:13 am, and I quote. Congrats to Kevin Jonas & Mike on their nuptials, there’s a smilie fucking face!!!”

“Okay, that doesn’t even make any sense,” Kevin says. He rubs at his face with his other hand, with his _left_ hand and that’s when he notices the ring.

The really, obviously not _his_ ring.

“Um,” he sits up and he drops the phone and he can hear Joe yelling on the other end how Kevin is going to ruin civilization.

He’s not in _his_ hotel room, _his_ hotel room had two beds and Nick should be in the other one with his head buried under three pillows to ignore the phone’s ringing and Joe’s yelling.

He’s in a _different_ hotel room and there’s a duffel bag lying across a chair and a guitar propped up against the wall and clothes strewn across the floor.

Some of those clothes are his.

The ones that he’d been wearing last night.

He picks up the phone gently, like it might explode with the wrath of Joe’s fury or something.

“I’m going to have to call you back, Joe,” he says. He hangs up while Joe is in the process of yelling his name. He looks to his right slowly and Mike Carden is glaring at him.

“Um.”

“Your brother has a very loud voice,” Mike informs him, he pulls his pillow closer and closes his eyes.

“Um.”

“Make sure you turn your phone off before you go back to sleep, because if he calls back I’m answering it and I don’t think you want that.”

Kevin looks at the room, the ring, back at Mike who looks as if he’s making a stab at going back to sleep. He doesn’t look surprised to see Kevin lying next to him in bed.

“We, um, apparently we got… married?”

“That’s typically what happens when you get up in front of a guy who says a bunch of fancy words at you and your response is, I do.”

 

******************************************************************************

 

Apparently pretty purple drinks make him kind of slutty. That’s the only explanation he can come up with. He’ll never be able to drink another purple drink, ever.

Which is kind of sad because they were kind of awesome; of course they also made him forget half the night and made him get married to Mike Carden.

“We got the whole package,” Nick says. He’s grinning at him, at least Kevin assumes he’s grinning, he sounds like he’s grinning, Kevin doesn’t know at the moment he’s too busy trying to suffocate himself with his pillow.

“Video, rings, pictures… William paid the extra money and actually got _two_ sets of pictures because he figured that way you could give a set to mom and dad and Mike could still have a set for his mom.”

“Is this a joke?” Kevin asks, his voice is muffled by the pillow but he’s pretty sure that Nick understood him. “It’s a little early for April Fools.”

“You told Mike that the only way you were sleeping with him was if you got married first, I think he was trying to feel you up under the table, I don’t know. Then there was a long discussion over whether or not a blowjob in the bathroom counted as real sex and then _Bill_ made some comment about Mike compromising your virtue and the next thing I know we’re all arguing over whether it’s going to be the chapel with the Elvis Impersonator or the one with the priest that, you know, actually _looked_ like a priest.”

Kevin pulls the pillow tighter against his face and makes a whimpering sound; he thinks the pillow muffles it because Nick totally doesn’t say anything about it.

Instead he obviously gets up and there’s a brief tussle where Nick manages to get the pillow away from Kevin’s face, he whacks him in the head with it then sits next to him in the bed cross-legged and wraps his arms around it. Kevin is flat on his back on the bed and he holds his hand up so he can look at the unfamiliar ring on his finger.

He doesn’t _feel_ married, mostly because he doesn’t feel like he’s had _sex_. If he’s married shouldn’t there have been sex? Shouldn’t there be pain, some discomfort, something screaming ‘ _oh by the way, you got married and then had sex for the **very first time** last night_’?

There’s nothing, he feels normal.

It’s supposed to be memorable… maybe it wasn’t very good sex?

“I got married to Mike Carden,” Kevin says.

“I asked you, like four times, if you were sure,” Nick says. His voice is very serious.

Kevin crosses his arms over his chest so he doesn’t have to look at the ring anymore.

“There’s a video?” he asks.

“And pictures, do you want to see?”

 

******************************************************************************

 

They’d apparently chosen the ‘looks like a priest’ instead of the Elvis Impersonator. Kevin almost doesn’t recognize himself standing up there, he’s giggling and video Nick has to keep nudging him periodically and shushing him.

“Okay, shouldn’t the first sign that there was something not right have been the giggling?” Kevin asks.

“I asked you, four times, if you were sure,” Nick repeats. “You were able to recite the number off your driver license from memory and list all the Presidents in order.”

Kevin scowls at the TV.

William is standing next to Mike and he’s beaming.

_Everyone’s_ beaming and _he’s_ giggling and there’s so totally not going to be any purple drinks in his future _ever again_.

Not if they make him act like a sixteen year old girl on her first date.

The video zooms in when the priest pronounces them husband and husband, congratulating them.

Video Kevin and Mike aren’t listening because Kevin has thrown himself at Mike and is kissing him with a lot more tongue then Kevin has ever used. Also it looks like Mike has his hands down the back of Kevin’s pants and Kevin has one leg sort of hiked up on Mike’s hip. Like he’s getting ready to climb him.

The video cuts off then, with Kevin and Mike still kissing and the hooting and hollering from the 30 odd people they’d apparently brought with them to witness Kevin’s complete and utter humiliation.

There’s no way that he’s showing this to mom, not unless someone can edit the entire thing to not make him look like an idiot.

“Mom’s going to kill me,” Kevin moans, he rolls over on his stomach and presses his face into the mattress.

“Joe’s _totally_ managed to get her calmed down by now,” Nick says confidently. “And look at it this way, at least I didn’t get married to Miley and that’s what they were all preparing themselves for, so this is almost anti-climatic.”

 

******************************************************************************

 

William appears at their door, Mike in tow. Kevin isn’t even sure how they know what room they’re staying in.

“You’re not wearing that are you,” he says when Kevin answers it. He’d been going to make it an early night; he’s totally hit his yearly quota for the next three years for embarrassing his family so he’s in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

“Um,” Kevin looks down at himself. “I was just going to bed.”

“Nonsense,” William says. “Ryan Ross has managed to arrive finally, I think he stole a plane or something, and we’re going to go see if Panic is going to keep the exclamation point or drop it or if Spencer Smith is going to totally stab all of them with his drumsticks on stage for being idiots in the first place.”

“I really was just going to go to have an early night,” Kevin tries again. Nick is laughing at him (traitor) and Kevin assumes he is dressed in suitable attire from the nod that William gives him.

“They’ll expect you to be there, holding hands and snuggling and we’re not going to disappoint them,” William says sternly. He dumps Kevin’s bag out on the bed and rifles through it till he finds clothing that he obviously deems good enough.

“Do you need Mike to help you?” he grins knowingly as he shoves the clothes into Kevin’s hand and propels him towards the bathroom.

“Um,” Kevin says.

Mike follows him in, shuts the door, pushes the lock into place.

“We’re on a time clock Michael, so no funny business,” William yells.

Kevin’s face turns scorching red, he can feel it; he’s surprised he hasn’t set the room on fire yet.

Mike curls his fingers into Kevin’s t-shirt and pulls him close, leaning against the bathroom door.

“You’ll figure out that William; is a force of nature,” Mike says, then he kisses him.

All soft lips and wandering tongue and he drops the clothes on the floor and puts his hands on Mike’s hips and lets Mike kiss him.

And kiss him.

The pounding on the door interrupts them and Mike groans, buries his face in Kevin’s neck and Kevin knows he’s breathing heavy, and that might have been a whine.

“Michael, we’re going to miss the show,” William calls.

Mike has his hands on his hips, his fingers have managed to find skin and Kevin shivers and tries to lean closer. Mike pushes him away.

Kevin looks at him.

“Don’t look at me like that kid; get dressed, before William pulls out the bobby pins and picks the lock.”

 

******************************************************************************

 

Spencer doesn’t kill anyone on stage, Kevin would almost have been willing to pay him money to do so, because at least that way everyone backstage wouldn’t be clapping him on the back and winking at him and trying to take his picture making out with Mike.

He’s had to make Nick put away his camera twice, Joe has apparently calmed down enough that he wants pictures of Kevin and Mike sharing the same air space as proof that Kevin does actually know him.

Kevin should have an issue with it, should be on the phone with Joe figuring out a way out of this that doesn’t make him out to be a complete fraud.

But Mike is warm and he has a ring on his finger that says that he’s totally allowed to do this as long as it’s there, so Kevin just forgets about the rest of that stuff for a bit.

Like how he doesn’t know Mike or any of them really, it’s hard to be worried about that when Mike’s found them some dark corner to sit in. He’s got Kevin sitting practically in his lap and he’s had his mouth against Kevin’s neck for the better part of thirty minutes.

Kevin’s _so_ going to end up with a hickey by the end of the concert. He can’t even find the energy to care that Nick is going to laugh and point and that Joe’s going to demand pictures.

Mike’s touching him and hasn’t let him move more then six inches from him since they sat down. Kevin really doesn’t want to be anywhere else so this is working out really well for him.

 

******************************************************************************

 

Mike takes him back to his room after the concert and the after party (where there were _more_ people to offer congratulations and trying to take his picture).

Nick just smirks at him and William catcalls something about sex and staying power.

They haven’t had sex, Kevin isn’t sure that they should. If they don’t won’t that make getting the annulment that much easier?

He’s not sure, but then he thinks if they don’t have sex he might never _get_ to have sex. He’ll have to put the other ring back on and… he’s married, he should totally get to have sex with the guy that he’s married to.

Right?

Mike is putting the Do Not Disturb sign on the door and Kevin shoves his hands into his back pockets and kind of looks down at his feet.

Mike’s feet appear right in front of him, he’s taken off his shoes and his socks and he’s got pretty toes Kevin thinks, he’s sort of jealous, _his_ toes are totally normal looking.

Kevin chances a look up and Mike’s also taken off his shirt and the button on his jeans has been unfastened.

“Um.”

Mike smirks at him and puts his hands on hips, pulling him close by his belt loops.

Kevin doesn’t know what to do with his hands and they seem to have a mind of their own anyway because they’ve somehow already ended up on Mike’s back, fingers pushing down the back of his jeans and Kevin _totally_ didn’t give them permission to do that.

“Hi?” Kevin says.

Mike just keeps smirking at him. “You don’t remember anything, do you?”

Kevin shakes his head.

“There’s a video though, that was kind of helpful.”

“And after that?” Mike prompts.

Kevin bites his lip and shakes his head. “We were naked though, when Joe called?” his brow furrows. “I don’t feel like I had sex though?”

“Oh we didn’t,” Mike says. “We came back here and we got naked and we climbed into that bed and you came about five seconds after I touched your dick, then you passed out,” Mike looks at him. “Wow, I didn’t think anyone could turn that red.”

“Um, sorry?” Kevin isn’t sure if he’s apologizing for passing out on their wedding night, morning, time… or for turning red.

“Oh don’t be, because we’re going to more then make up for it tonight,” Mike says. His fingers are pulling up Kevin’s shirt and the tips are kind of stroking against Kevin’s skin as they drag his shirt off.

Kevin shivers and Mike leans closer, bites his lower lip and Kevin kisses him, filled with sudden, desperate _want, need, **mine**_ … and lets him drag him down onto the bed.

 

******************************************************************************

 

He’s sore and kind of tired when he meets up with Nick in the morning. His cellphone has been vibrating insistently since 9 am when they were supposed to meet up and he’d every intention of meeting him, but their flight isn’t until noon, right and Mike was warm and comfortable in bed.

Mike’s number is programmed in his cellphone, Kevin doesn’t know when he did it but when he’s scrolling through his missed calls in the elevator there’s Mike’s number, already programmed in.

Kevin smiles and touches the screen.

It’s not going to last, management will figure out some way to screw this all up for him but for right now he’s got a husband who only let him out of bed because Kevin didn’t get close enough to get dragged back in and he seems to want to wear the ring that’s on his finger and doesn’t appear at all interested in taking it off again.

Nick has all their bags and is trying to frown at him but not quite managing.

“Well, _I_ have absolutely no idea what _you_ were up to all night,” Nick says.

Kevin just beams at him.

“Okay, no,” Nick holds his hands up in front of his eyes. “Dial it down like five notches, or you are going to _blind_ everyone we come into contact with.”

“I’m happy Nick; let me be happy until management and our parents get hold of me.”

“Yeah, alright,” Nick frowns. “I don’t think it’s going to be as bad as you think it’s going to be though.”

Kevin looks at him.

“Joe’ll have figured out something.”

 

******************************************************************************

 

Joe meets them at the airport.

“You didn’t bring him with you?” he asks, he’s standing by himself, The Jerry is standing five steps behind him so it’s almost like they have privacy.

Kevin frowns at him.

“Why would I do that?” Kevin asks, he has his sunglasses on top of his head and his carry-on bag over his shoulder. The plane ride hadn’t been fun, they’d had non-stop turbulence for the final hour and it had made the trip very uncomfortable.

Nick had laughed at him a lot.

“Because he’s your _husband_ , Kevin,” Joe looks at him like he’s an idiot; Kevin looks down at the ring on his finger and holds his hand up so Joe can see it.

“Well, yeah,” Kevin says, Joe is looking at him expectantly.

“Mom and dad are going to want to _meet_ him,” Joe says, his voice is very controlled, like he’s having a really hard time not hitting something. Kevin elbows Nick in the side, he’s going to hurt something if he doesn’t stop laughing like that.

“Why?” Kevin asks.

Joe makes a noise that sounds like it could have been a scream if they’d been in private, without people wandering around watching them pretty blatantly.

“Never mind, give me your phone,” Joe shakes his head and takes the phone when Kevin holds it out, he walks away muttering under his breath and The Jerry walks up.

“I’ve got someone picking up your bags,” he says. He looks like he’s been smirking for a very long time and doesn’t intend to stop any time soon; he puts hands on their shoulders and propels them towards the exit.

 

******************************************************************************

 

Joe has them taken to their parents’ house and he talks steadily in the backseat at Kevin.

“He’s coming out in a few days,” Joe says. “That’s what you’re going to tell mom and dad.”

“ _Is_ he coming out in a few days?” Kevin asks, he doesn’t like lying to his parents. He’s peering down his nose at Joe but Joe can’t see that because Kevin put his sunglasses because of the cameras.

“Yeah, we’ll put him up in a hotel or something while we figure out what we’re going to do.”

“You mean management doesn’t have the annulment papers all ready?” Nick asks from the front seat, he’s pressing buttons on the radio and The Jerry’s fingers are twitching on the steering wheel.

“They have yours ready, I’m pretty sure they didn’t think they needed a set pre-drawn up for Kevin… also I’m pretty sure annulment is off the books,” Joe looks Kevin over appraisingly. Kevin doesn’t reach up and cover the hickey on his neck or shift uncomfortably where he’s sitting. He does smile though.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Joe sighs. It sounds long suffering; Kevin frowns at him because they’ve put up with more fall out from Joe’s relationships then any that Kevin has gone through.

Or Nick.

Joe pretty much set the standard for messy breakups and continues to move the bar higher each year. They’ve got no hope of ever attaining his level, even if they were to add their numbers together and multiply by five.

“I’m thinking our best option is going to be just to leave things like they are for now,” Joe says thoughtfully. He taps his fingers against his leg.

Kevin pushes the sunglasses up on his head and looks at him.

“You think we should stay married?” he asks, he ignores the inner fourteen year-old that is swooning, because that fourteen year-old is not the boss of him. “Management will never agree to that.”

“I’m thinking we’re not going to give them a _choice_ ,” Joe says, his voice is hard. “Do you want to be one of _those_ celebrities? You know the ones that get married in Vegas and then annul it or divorce a day later and it turns into a joke.”

Kevin shakes his head.

“So we’ll just let things ride out for now, and we’ll figure out an alternate game plan.”

“Maybe we should let Mike have a say,” Kevin says.

“I’m pretty sure that _Mike_ is not going to have an issue with this,” Joe says, he’s rubbing at a spot in the middle of his forehead, it means that he wants to yell but he thinks he shouldn’t.

“You can yell,” Kevin says.

“I’m not going to yell,” Joe says, he sounds tired, Kevin wishes he knew what Joe’s ‘crisis’ was so he could help. “It’s just,” he looks at Kevin. “You didn’t even sign a _prenup_ or anything; you could… if this guy is an ass, he could take half of everything.”

“Mike didn’t marry me for my money,” Kevin says. He thinks he sounds more confident then he feels. He doesn’t really know Mike that well, or at all, he _could_ have totally married him for his money.

He’d like to think that he didn’t though.

“He married him because apparently his mom is a closet Jonas Brothers fan and he’s been forced into watching our concert footage for going on four years,” Nick twists in his seat and the look he levels at Kevin is wicked evil. “He _really_ admires your jeans.”

Joe covers his eyes and makes a noise that sounds an awful lot like an animal dying.

“He does not,” Kevin says, he’s turning red, he can feel it.

“I think he likes you better out of them though,” Nick grins. “And he does so, I know this because we weren’t all in a hotel room having _sex_ ; some of us were playing video games with William Beckett and getting the scoop on the new in-laws. I think we should _totally_ send his mom an autographed album or something.”

“Please stop talking now,” Joe says desperately. “I’ll pay you.”

 

******************************************************************************

 

Kevin’s mom has red eyes and is sniffling when she hugs him; her hugs are always tight and hard. Kevin has never before felt like she was trying to squeeze out all his internal organs or break his ribs though.

“You could have told us,” she’s saying. He’s really hoping she’s not crying.

“Mom,” Kevin starts. He can’t breathe so he counts it as a win that he gets that much out.

“It was sort of sudden,” Nick says, Kevin thinks that’s the understatement of the year, Nick has totally got his serious face on, and looks earnest and sincere. “But we got pictures and there’s a video and we can probably have a little reception or something. Small, just family, a couple of friends.”

Joe is talking quietly with their dad and Kevin can’t decipher the look he shoots at Nick, like he’s simultaneously really proud of him and kind of scared.

“There’s a video?” his mom sniffles. She releases her grip on Kevin and he takes a tentative breath, just to make sure he doesn’t need to go to the hospital for broken ribs or internal bleeding or something.

She cups Kevin’s face in her hands and looks at him, like she can see the truth of whatever happened in his eyes. He just smiles at her and she smiles back, tentative and uncertain.

“We can watch it if you want,” he says and she kisses his cheek.

 

******************************************************************************

 

Nick won’t let him have the remote and he ignores all his hand gestures and raised eyebrows, so they watch the whole thing.

His mom sighs and leans into his side when Kevin throws himself at Mike, Kevin just hopes she’s not noticing where Mike’s hands are and is more focused on the kissing.

Joe notices and he shakes his head and has a pained expression on his face, his fathers face is just, interesting.

“He didn’t come with you?” his dad asks, gruff and very obviously not wanting to ask.

“The bands on his label are having a series of reunion shows in Vegas,” Joe says, Kevin blinks at him.

“He’s coming out in a few days,” Kevin says. His mom squeezes his hand and stares at where the screen is black because the video has thankfully shut off.

“Are you staying out at the house then?” his mom asks and Kevin goes still.

 

******************************************************************************

 

The house was him.

When he’d asked her to marry him he’d bought the land and drew up the plans and it was his perfect house, it was _him_ translated into a house, with big sprawling rooms and vibrant colors and… It was the home he’d been planning on bringing her to when they got married.

He hasn’t been in it since she gave him back his ring and walked away.

But it’s still him, it’s still his and that’s where Joe and Nick take him when they leave their parents house.

His key fits in the door and when he walks in it’s _still his_.

“Wow, Kevin,” Nick sounds impressed and kind of awed. They haven’t seen the inside, it had barely been finished when he’d gone to Vegas and then all his dreams had been returned along with a ring and he hadn’t wanted anyone to see it.

“This is nice,” Joe says, he puts a hand on Kevin’s back.

“Maybe we should all just stay at a hotel,” Kevin says. He’s not sure he can stay here. What if Mike leaves, what if he takes a look at the house and says yeah, no and walks out?

Nick slings an arm over his shoulder and tugs him into a one-armed hug, “you’re worrying too much.”

 

******************************************************************************

 

There’s rooms for Joe and Nick, Kevin had wanted a place that was theirs so that they could stay and not feel like they were guests.

His room was the last one done and he leaves the bag by the door and stares at the bed.

He’s still a little sore; a little tired, his mind is racing with what if, what if, what if.

He doesn’t look down at the ring on his finger; he does twist it though, to remind himself that it’s still there. He doesn’t know how long he’s going to get to keep it and he wonders if Mike is actually going to come, or if he’s going to log onto the internet tomorrow and there’ll be some ‘ha-ha jokes on you' post.

He’d call Mike to find out if he was actually coming but Joe still has his phone.

 

******************************************************************************

 

Joe arranges for groceries and Nick helps Kevin set up the music room.

It’s one of his favorite rooms in the house and has just about any instrument the three of them play.

They pull out guitars the first night after Nick has made some awesome pasta dish from scratch, he turns red and looks sheepish and mutters something under his breath about cooking channels and not being able to sleep.

Kevin and Joe look at each other over Nick’s bowed head and he knows they’re in perfect agreement that Nick will be cooking for however long they’re staying there, it’s either that or they’ll starve, neither Kevin or Joe can boil water and do anything fancy.

They pull out the guitars and sit out on the deck and they don’t really play anything, just bounce chords around at each other. It might turn into something later, but right then it’s just the three of them playing around together and being brothers.

 

******************************************************************************

 

Mike arrives at some time on Wednesday morning when it’s still dark out. Kevin is still asleep when he shows up, the only reason that Kevin knows he’s there is because when he wakes up Mike is curled up beside him on the bed, clad only in jeans sleeping on top of the covers.

Kevin pokes him in the shoulder to make sure that he’s real and not some figment of his still asleep imagination, Mike grunts at him, cracks open one eye then reaches out and pulls Kevin to him.

Hand resting heavily against his hip and Mike brushes his lips against his in a really chaste kiss, then goes back to sleep.

Kevin closes his eyes and follows him.

 

******************************************************************************

 

When he wakes up again he’s on his side, the sun is peeking through the windows. There is someone spooned up behind him in the bed, hand touching his back, breathing against the skin of his neck.

He knows its Mike, he remembers waking up and Mike was there. He doesn’t know why Mike’s there, there’s like four guestrooms, Mike could have taken anyone of them.

He wonders if it means something that Mike came in here, or if was just the first room with a bed that he’d found.

“Your brother told me the plan,” Mike says, the hand that was resting against his back goes to his hip and pulls him back flush against Mike’s body.

Kevin shivers, and tilts his neck a little. Mike huffs a little laugh and then presses a soft kiss to the skin, dragging his tongue across the back of his ear.

Kevin shivers again and makes a little whining noise.

Mike pushes on his hip until Kevin rolls over onto his back, Mike is propped up on one elbow and Kevin looks at him.

“Your brother told me the plan,” Mike says again and Kevin nods, he can’t look away from Mike’s lips and he really wants Mike to kiss him. “And it’s a good plan, but there’s going to probably have to be a few modifications made to it.”

Kevin frowns at him, “modifications?”

“I think the intent is for there to be a separation, then a quiet divorce, no harm, no foul, nobody’s fault at the end?”

Kevin just looks at him, waits, there’s a weird tone to Mike’s voice.

“Yeah, that’s not going to work for me,” Mike says.

“Okay,” Kevin says, he pushes himself up on his elbows and presses his lips against Mike’s, and waits for Mike to respond.

Mike kisses him back, touches his hand to Kevin’s face and when he draws away he runs his thumb over Kevin’s lips.

“Okay?”

He nods and there’s a flash of something that looks like relief that shoots across Mike’s face, its gone really quickly so Kevin could totally have been imagining things.

“You should totally kiss me again,” Kevin suggests.

“I should,” Mike agrees. “But I think we’re also supposed to be going downstairs and having breakfast with your brothers, so they can drill me, very badly, again, over what my intentions are.”

Kevin grins and tugs on Mike’s arm.

“They’ll still be there at lunchtime, and Nick does a better lunch then a breakfast anyway.”

Mike smirks at him, puts a gentle hand against his jaw and kisses him.

 

******************************************************************************

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike Carden, the unlikeliest fanboy.

**What Happens In Vegas**

 

 

The blame for the Jonas thing can be laid squarely on his mom’s shoulders.

He doesn’t ever say that, not out loud anyway, because his mom could kick his ass if need be.

But it’s completely and utterly her fault. She got hooked on the show at some point, Mike’s not even sure how she managed to see it, he thinks someone gave her DVD’s as a gag gift and if he ever finds out who… well he might have to punch them.

Once she’s addicted to the show it’s only a tiny step till the CD’s start getting played. She listens to them on repeat and those first couple of visits home he’s pretty sure that he’s in hell.

He’s not sure but he likens it to Stockholm syndrome, being forced to listen and watch them repeatedly for days on end, eventually he’s going to end up liking them or kill them all, his mom and the 267 people that she has on her friends list will be pissed if he does that though so it only crosses his mind a time or twenty.

Bill finds it utterly hilarious, Mike only hits him in the head a couple of times, Gabe gets twitchy if he thinks that Bill is being abused without just cause.

There’s just cause; he gets hit once when Bill has a Jonas Brothers t-shirt custom made for him.

_“They only had them in tweeny girl sizes,” Bill says seriously when he hands the package over. “What about their older, more mature fans?”_

He has one made for Mike’s mom as well, his mom loves it and Bill is easily her favorite for going on two weeks, Bill’s toppled from his throne when Pete manages to get a poster signed by all three of them.

Butcher actually helps by holding him down when Bill cleans out the dollar bin at Target of all the Jonas Brothers stickers (he also throws in a couple of Hannah Montana ones and some Camp Rock ones) and decorates Mike’s bunk with them.

He doesn’t have favorites, he’s not a _girl_ he doesn’t have crushes on them.

He’d just like to force-feed Nick a sandwich or something because he’s way too thin and sit Joe down and lecture him on his dating habits because if the boy keeps going in the manner he is he’s just a couple of years away from starting the messy divorce cycle instead of just the messy break-up cycle.

He also thinks, that if given the opportunity (which will never happen, they’ll travel in the same circles when hell freezes over) he’d handcuff Kevin to his bed and never let him go.

It’s something about the face and the obliviousness in interviews and the fact that he builds working models of the stages they use during their tours.

So maybe he does have favorites.

He’s never been to a concert, but that’s only because the tickets that he’d been going to buy for his moms birthday had sold out in something like 13 minutes and he’d been in the middle of an interview when they’d gone on sale.

So yeah, the Jonas Brothers thing, completely his moms fault.

 

******************************************************************************

 

He doesn’t intend on approaching them.

He noticed them when they walked in, _everyone_ had noticed them. Because they’re 2/3 of the _Jonas Brothers_ and _they’re in a bar_.

They’ve been sitting there for a while, it’s VIP so no one bothers them, save for a waitress who’s hovering.

Mike’s pretty sure they’re only drinking sodas, he’s also pretty sure that Nick will have something with alcohol in 47 minutes when he officially turns 21.

There’s only the two of them and Mike only wonders for a couple of seconds where Joe is, it’s Nick’s 21st birthday, he’d figured all three of them would be together having some enormously elaborate party that he would never in a million years have scored an invite to, instead its just Kevin and Nick, Nick looks glum and Kevin looks like he’d rather be anywhere but there.

Bill pushes him out of the booth and drags him along behind him.

 _He_ doesn’t intend on approaching them, but that’s what he’s got Bill for.

 

******************************************************************************

 

Two drinks in and Kevin is very friendly. He’d been friendly after the _first_ drink and Mike isn’t even sure where the _second_ one had come from, he’d gone to the bathroom and when he’d come back out there was an empty glass and Kevin was sipping at a new one.

Mike maybe has his hand on Kevin’s leg, or he might have them folded together chastely in his own lap, someone would have to look under the table to find out.

Either way Kevin leans over and he _probably_ thinks he’s whispering but he probably doesn’t realize that he’s pretty much sitting in Mike’s lap either.

“I’m not sleeping with you,” he says, it’s loud enough that the whole table hears and every other conversation stops. Mike’s eyes can’t help but be drawn to the ring on Kevin’s finger, there’s a matching one on Nick’s and he knows that there’s one on Joe’s as well (though the journals that he totally doesn’t visit love to question whether or not Joe should actually still be _wearing_ the ring).

Bill beams at him from the other side of Nick and there’s a gleam in his eyes that makes Mike shudder. Typically when Bill looks like that he’s got a ‘plan’.

Bill’s plans normally make Mike look like an ass and sometimes get him punched and/or arrested.

 

******************************************************************************

 

Bill pays for everything; Mike isn’t sure why Nick isn’t putting a stop to it. He keeps asking Kevin if he’s sure and Kevin keeps saying ‘yes, yes, Christ Nick stop asking me stupid questions’.

He recites his drivers’ license number for Bill and someone asks him to list the presidents, Mike’s pretty sure that was just someone poking fun but Kevin just nods, all serious like and lists them all off. They end up having to consult the internet to make sure he’s right, hell if any of them could do that.

Mike’s pretty sure none of them could do that even if they were _sober_.

He’s sure that someone is going to say something all the way up to the end of the ceremony, _he’s_ not going to say anything, he’s living every fanboys dream and his mom would be completely pissed off at him for fucking with Kevin’s head in the first place, then all of a sudden the priest is pronouncing them married and Kevin is warm and willing in his arms.

Kissing him like he’s trying to climb inside Mike’s skin.

Mike maybe mutters ‘fuck’ into Kevin’s mouth; he maybe shoves his hands down the back of Kevin’s jeans.

No, there’s no maybe about it, he _definitely_ does all that.

And he ignores William patting him on the back and everyone else’s catcalls.

 

******************************************************************************

 

Kevin doesn’t remember a fucking thing in the morning.

Mike knows this, knows this when Kevin answers his phone and Joe’s voice is yelling at him through the receiver.

Knows this when Kevin drops the phone and sits up, looks around the room like he’s never seen it before. Looks at Mike like he knows him but doesn’t know what he’s doing there.

Mike can feel the weight of the band on his finger and wonders how long it’ll take for it to be gone.

 

******************************************************************************

 

He turned his phone off when they got back to the room after they got hitched. He’s not anywhere near surprised when Kevin bolts and he turns it back on to a voice mail of his mom freaking out on the phone.

“ _Oh my god, oh. my. god,_ are you… you’re not fucking with him right? I raised you better then that and I’ll find a shovel and pay someone to do the job for me. And you better have pictures, you better have _pictures_ and _a video_ and _why the hell_ am I hearing about this from _Bill_ and not from _you_. Call me immediately young man, you’re not too old for me to still ground your ass.”

She’s his mom, she’d find a way to ground him, he calls her back.

 

******************************************************************************

 

Kevin keeps surprising him. Mike wasn’t sure _anything_ could surprise him; he’s on a label with a bunch of freaky fuckers after all. He’s not sure if it’s a good thing or a bad thing that Kevin is keeping him on his toes.

But he’d followed Kevin into the bathroom and when he’d kissed him Kevin had let him.

Kevin would have been willing to lay down on the bathroom floor with him and make sure they got to all the things they didn’t get to that morning, and Mike would have _let_ him if Bill hadn’t started knocking on the door.

At the concert Mike makes sure to keep him within a hands reach, Kevin has to keep telling Nick to put his camera away but he never moves more then a couple of inches from Mike and he doesn’t bitch about the fact that Mike having his mouth attached to the side of his neck is going to result in a mark the size of the moon.

Mike’s possessive okay and he’s pretty sure that Kevin won’t let him piss on him so marking him is the next best thing.

Kevin doesn’t have any problems with that, if anything he tilts his head so Mike has easy access and when he tugs him away it’s because he wants to kiss.

Kevin, it would appear, likes to make out. Mike doesn’t have any issues with that.

 

******************************************************************************

 

When Kevin leaves in the morning he has Mike’s number programmed into his phone, and looks and is completely and utterly debauched.

Kevin figures out after the first two times of getting yanked back into the bed and undressed that if he actually wants to _leave_ the room he’s going to have to make sure that he doesn’t get close enough to the bed for Mike to foil that plan.

He’s grinning when he leaves though; Mike gives him to the elevator before he starts to freak out.

Gives it two days before he has papers showing up to make it all go away. He rolls over onto his stomach, shoves the hand that has the band that says that, for the time being, he’s a married man, under the pillow and goes back to sleep.

 

******************************************************************************

 

The phone ringing wakes him up and he grumbles and swears as he’s going for it.

It’s two in the afternoon, he’s got at least another two hours before he has to be up and moving around.

They’re on stage that night; Bill will probably make a big announcement; even though Bill already _has_ made the big announcement, he’d heard that much when Joe had called Kevin.

The phone rings and when he looks at it its Kevin’s number, he grins.

“Miss me?” he says when he picks it up; there’s silence on the other end and then a voice that is not Kevin’s.

“I’m booking you a plane ticket to come out here on Wednesday,” Joe says.

“Okay?”

Joe sighs, like the world is doing this just to fuck with him, Mike doesn’t tell him that no matter what his parents or his label or even his brothers say, everything does not revolve around him.

“You should have come with him now, but Nick says that you have concerts so I’m going to use that as your excuse as to why you didn’t come to meet your _husbands_ parents.”

Mike doesn’t say anything.

“I’m assuming from the beaming smile and the highly visible marks that annulment is out of the question.”

“I’m not divorcing him either, you want to draw up the papers I’ll figure out a way to fight you on it,” Mike says. He uses his serious tone; the one that Bill says makes him sound like he’s five seconds away from committing murder.

Pete’ll help him, he thinks it’s all romantic as hell; Bill’s already put it out there so it can’t be brushed under the rug like yesterdays garbage.

Mike’s actually surprised that he didn’t post any of the pictures.

At least ten people had taken pictures with cell phones and cameras, besides the official ones by the chapel they’d used.

He’d been sure that at least _one_ of them would have found its way onto the internet, it’s not like they’re a secretive bunch.

 

******************************************************************************

 

Joe has a car waiting for him when his plane gets in; his mom is getting on a plane in eight hours because he’s going to make it as hard as possible for the ties to be severed.

And if introducing his mom to them solidifies them he doesn’t care. She’s promised to not scream when she sees them, she’s his mom, she’s met celebrities before; he knows that she can contain herself until she can scream in private.

She’s also promised to not put anything up on twitter or LJ or any of the other journals that she frequents.

She’d been really mad about that, she’d probably scream it from the rooftop or write fanfiction. She’s made no secret of the fact that she reads it; she even sends him links every so often (he has a highly top-secret del.icio.us account that he keeps track of the ones he likes), he’s got no problems with that. If he finds out she’s writing it he might have to take her computer away.

Joe meets him at the door to a house that’s way nicer then anywhere Mike has lived before, he looks tired and he’s watching Mike like he expects him to abscond with the fucking silver or something if he takes his eyes off him.

It’s annoying.

He finally tells him where Kevin is sleeping, after Mike tells him, again, that he has no intention of signing divorce papers either at that moment or any moment in the future.

Kevin is curled up in a ball in the center of his bed and Mike strips down to his jeans, pops the button and climbs in next to him. Kevin is facing him and his face is smoothed out and sweet looking.

Mike thinks that he’s probably the worst possible choice for Kevin, but he doesn’t care. He’s his, and he’s not giving him up.

Not now, not in the future.

 

******************************************************************************

 

Kevin poking him in the arm wakes him up and Mike cracks an eye, tugs Kevin close and kisses him.

Lets Kevin snuggle in close, hair brushing against his cheek.

Then goes back to sleep, because _hell_ , it’s still dark out and morning will be there soon enough.

 

******************************************************************************

 


End file.
